


Mine and Thine

by HyperKid



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Caleb deserves all of the nice things, Caleb is having all of the feels, F/M, First Time, Internal angst, Jester and Molly are very nice, Jester will probably draw dicks on them, Kink - Blindfolds, M/M, Multi, Other, PolyNein - Freeform, Tail Play, Threesomes, adventures in Zadash, affirmative consent, everything is secretly about Molly, inexperience with relationships, making a polycule, self loathing vs care and dedication, sexing while socially anxious, silk scarves are good for many things, the mighty nein - Freeform, threesomes are a lot like geometry lessons, tiefling sandwiches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-08-29 08:46:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 17,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16740796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyperKid/pseuds/HyperKid
Summary: Caleb and Jester have a lot to talk about if they're going to be sharing Molly. Caleb can't imagine things are going to go well.Jester can't imagine why they wouldn't share each other too.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> HK: Sooooo remember how I said things kept getting long on me this month? Yeah. I was talking about this.  
> Mollymauk: You're just a sap at heart, aren't you?  
> HK: Yes, yes I am. Don't tell anyone. Anyway I haven't seen enough playing with the PolyNein like this so far, because how could there ever be enough? The Nein don't know how this is going to work any more than we do, and it's far too much fun to poke them together to work it out.  
> Mollymauk: And you still can't write Fjord.  
> HK: And I still can't write Fjord. I'm working on it. Anyway, love as always to my Caleb, who puts up with my het shipping, and my Yasha, who has found me now and just might be throwing some fic of her own in in exasperation that I'm not writing Yasha/Beau yet. 
> 
> WARNINGS!! explicit sex, Jester is a terrible person and a bad influence, Caleb is learning to be a terrible person from two professionals 
> 
> Disclaimer: I'd make a joke about owning the tief tails, since Taliesin and Laura never remember they exist, but Laura finally did last episode so there goes that bit! Here's me owning nothing but cosplay and three half finished plushies.

Caleb was working his way slowly through a plate of bacon and hash browns in the tavern’s bar when the shadow fell over him. It was a slow morning, partially because of the terribly early hour. Only a few other tables had any occupants. 

 

He looked up slowly, not quite fully awake yet. A cheerful blue blur refined itself into Jester standing beside him, grinning down at him. 

 

“Hello?” He offered after a moment when it seemed like she wasn’t about to say anything. 

 

“Hello,” she replied happily, rocking up on her toes and back. Caleb ate a few more strips of bacon, muzzily wondering what was on her mind. A thrum of apprehension was beginning in his boots. 

 

She couldn’t be jealous, could she? A quiet Jester was almost always a warning sign, and he had been taking up a lot of Molly’s attention lately. So it was undeniably fair that his voice was a little tentative as he asked, 

 

“Did you want something?”

 

Jester nodded, entirely unfazed by his tone. 

 

“Yes! I was wondering if you would like to come out shopping with me.” There was no malice in her tone, but would there be? Caleb hesitated for a moment. 

 

The fact of the matter was that as long as both were in the Mighty Nein, there was only so long they could avoid each other. Especially since Jester was not likely to be much more subtle than this. 

 

Caleb hated conflict, and did not want to be a source of it between his two friends. He was very happy to share Molly with Jester, and Fjord. The idea that Jester might feel the same way didn’t quite occur to him. She seemed happy enough, but her being so quiet and passive made him suspicious. 

 

Figuring that it would be best to get things over with, he pushed his plate away and nodded. 

 

“I would like that, yes.” 

 

“Great!” Jester enthused, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and squeezing. 

 

Caleb couldn’t help but remember how easily she could probably crush him. 

 

The tiefling seized his hand, pulling him up and away from the table. 

 

“We can go to the Tri Spires and visit the bakery, and the smut shop, and then go around the Pentamarket!” 

 

A slight smile played around Caleb’s lips against his will as he was lead outside. This was much more normal. It felt like old times to be dragged around by a bouncy tiefling. 

 

** 

 

When Jester didn’t speak until they were half way to the Tri Spires, Caleb began to get anxious again. They were walking side by side, not quite touching anymore but brushing together occasionally to avoid traffic on the roads. 

 

He couldn’t help fidgeting a little and stuck his hands in his pockets to fight it. Finally Jester broke their localised silence. 

 

“You know you don’t have to be scared of me, Caleb.” There was a hint of sadness in her voice, making her seem just a bit younger. Caleb jumped, flushed, and looked away. 

 

“I am not scared of you,” he half lied, staring intently at the gutter beside him. Jester made a dismissive tutting sound and a smile flicked briefly across his face. “I am not,” he repeated, glancing at her and looking away again immediately, “but I was... worried.” 

 

“Worried why?” She sounded honestly confused by that, and Caleb managed another very quick glance to see her puzzled frown. 

 

“Because...” words failed him for a moment, his voice dropping straight down to mumble when he finally forced them out, “because I have been spending time with Mollymauk and I know you care for him.” 

 

He had already begun wondering if he was being even more stupid than usual, or if she had heard him at all when he noticed she’d stopped. Turning, he saw her also looking unusually forlorn, staring down at her clasped fingers. 

 

He’d have expected her to have a good laugh over “care for him” and offering more explicit terms. Fortunately they were towards the side of the road, not blocking most of the street as the daily business of Zadash continued around them. 

 

“I was getting a little jealous,” Jester admitted, her voice barely louder than Caleb’s own had been. Then she drew in a deep breath and met his eyes, pulling on a bright smile. “But Molly said if I wanted to spend time with you I should just ask and here we are!” 

 

Caleb couldn’t do more than gape at her, slightly stunned. Somehow that possibility had never actually occurred to him. 

 

“You... were jealous of Mollymauk for spending time with me?” He asked, just to make sure he hadn’t head her wrong. Jester nodded, blue cheeks flushing faintly purple. 

 

“I missed when we would go shopping together or trying to get into the Tri Spires. We had a lot of fun!” 

 

It took an effort, but Caleb forced himself to close his mouth. Indeed they had spent a fair amount of time together before, but he’d assumed that it had to be Molly’s company she missed. 

 

He wasn’t sure how to handle her wanting more of him. Jester stepped a little closer, unable as ever to spend too long in silence. 

 

“You were having fun too, weren’t you Caleb?” 

 

It was a tricky question, since the first attempt had been a monumental failure, but on the whole... 

 

“Yes,” he admitted softly, “I did have fun. Even when you are being loud and shouty and causing trouble.” 

 

Jester giggled, grabbing his hand. 

 

“Then let’s go have more fun. Do you want to see Chastity’s Nook again or should we go somewhere else?” 

 

Caleb considered it for a little while, not really paying attention to his hand in hers. The smut shop had been a bit of a disappointment on the side of magical items, but it did have a lot of smut. 

 

“We could have a quick look,” he decided with a nod, “and you wanted to go to the bakery anyway.” A sudden thought occurred to him and he smiled. “Perhaps I will buy you a bearclaw.” 

 

Jester laughed again, giving his hand a squeeze and setting off once more towards the Tri Spires, towing him along behind her. 

 

“I’m not buying you more porn unless you promise you’ll enjoy it, though!”

 

** 

 

A second, longer look through Chastity’s Nook wasn’t really much more fruitful than the first, but a tiefling romance had caught Caleb’s attention. The cover was fairly typical, lots of dramatic swooning and strategically ripped clothing in front of storm clouds. 

 

He’d have ignored it altogether, but he’d been taking more of an interest in tieflings lately. 

 

“Whatcha reading?” Caleb jumped as Jester leaned over his shoulder, draping both of her arms down his torso. 

 

“It’s called The Devil In Chains,” he muttered, cheeks flushing as though she hadn’t brought him to the smut shop explicitly for porn. The tiefling perked up, directing her attention to the book itself. 

 

“Ooh, I didn’t know you were into bondage, Cay-leb!” She scanned the page quickly, then frowned. “I thought you would want something gay. Like a manual for tying Molly up,” she added with a snicker. 

 

Caleb shook his head, ears flushing red. 

 

“I... enjoy ladies as well sometimes. Mostly in literature.” Not that he would turn down a manual for tying Molly up, should one become available. Or for having Molly tie him up. 

 

Jester laughed delightedly and wrapped her arms around him, giving him a quick squeeze. 

 

“Now I know why Molly wanted me to talk to you so bad! Would you like to tie me up, Caleb?” She batted her lashes and rested her chin on his shoulder. The effect might have been better without the tip of horn tickling behind Caleb’s ear. 

 

Not that the wizard noticed the tickle; he was too busy trying to prevent spontaneous combustion. 

 

“I... but... no... what... have you and Molly been...” 

 

“Talking about sharing you?” Jester offered when it became clear he wasn’t having any luck finding words. “A little bit. I thought you only wanted Molly but if you’d like to fuck I’m all for it.” 

 

Caleb managed to choke out a few words. 

 

“If you say one thing about special packages...” but he was interrupted when Jester leaned over his shoulder to point into the book. 

 

“I can do that. And that. And probably that bit there if you hold his tail.” She cocked her head to one side as if considering the words from another angle and Caleb found himself speechless once more. 

 

He reread the words almost automatically as Jester pointed, and suddenly this time they were more real. More urgent. More likely to be actually happening in his immediate future. He forced himself to swallow. 

 

“His... you mean Mollymauk?” 

 

“Yeah, of course,” Jester replied as though it was the most natural thing in the world, “unless you want to do it to Fjord, but he doesn’t have a tail. Or Beau, I guess, but then you have to-“ she was cut off this time by Caleb’s hand clapping over her mouth, the practically glowing wizard unable to find any words to stop her. 

 

She didn’t seem remotely offended, and Caleb could feel her smile under his skin. The sneaky little minx was having fun. 

 

“I don’t...” Caleb took a deep breath, swallowed, tried again. “Not with...” Jester was still watching him, eyes crinkled with the force of her grin, and he was tempted to cover up her eyes as well. Anything to stop her from looking at him while he tried to find words. 

 

Exasperated and thoroughly embarrassed, he spun himself around and away from her to glare into the shelves. He half expected her to try and turn him back, but to his surprise she simply waited. She must have been talking to Molly. 

 

Without the pressure of her gaze on his face, Caleb was able to calm down a little, closing his eyes and arranging his thoughts. When he thought he could compose a sentence, he said it to the books. 

 

“I don’t want to talk about Fjord and Beau right now.” Or any of the others, really. Maybe Molly. If Molly were here he could help. 

 

But given that who he’d help would probably be a literal coin flip, maybe the conversation should be had alone. Glancing around, he spotted another patron of the shop and lowered his voice. 

 

“Could we talk somewhere else?” 

 

Jester considered this for a while, watching Caleb’s back curiously. Molly had indeed told her that he was more comfortable without eye contact when talking about sex, but she didn’t really understand. 

 

The eye contact was so important when he dissociated, and Jester herself loved the intimacy of watching another person’s eyes. Especially if they were blushing. She thought most of the issues that people had about sex were very funny. This one seemed more serious. 

 

And possibly a window into a little kink, if they could get some blindfolds into play. They were going to need some nice blindfolds. 

 

A smutty bookshop seemed like a very good place to ask about that kind of thing, but Caleb would not enjoy it. So she nodded cheerfully and hooked an arm through his. 

 

“Sure! We can go back and talk in my room, Beau will be out. And then we have a bed right there if we need it!” She couldn’t resist giggling as Caleb groaned, burying a very red face in his hands. “Do you want the book?” Jester glanced back at The Devil in Chains, wondering if she should read it herself. It could be useful. 

 

Caleb shook his head, jamming the book back onto the shelf at random and making for the door. Jester clearly wasn’t going to be any less embarrassing while in public

 

“No, let’s just go. I can shop another time.” 

 

Jester gasped suddenly, her grip tightening to a briefly painful squeeze on his arm. 

 

“Oh no! We were supposed to be shopping and having fun!” She seemed genuinely upset, and Caleb gave her a very sceptical look. 

 

“Do you expect me to believe this isn’t fun for you?” He muttered a little sheepishly. Jester considered that for a moment then grinned and placed a kiss on his cheek. 

 

“But I want it to be fun for you, too! I like just hanging out with you, Caleb. Not just the naked kind. Also the naked kind,” she added with a decidedly lascivious grin, “but not just that kind.” 

 

“Please stop saying naked,” Caleb whispered, doing his best to sink into his scarf. Jester peered at him for a moment, then nodded and gave his arm a quick hug. 

 

“Okay. Do you want to shop more or go talk?” Her eyes shone just a little on the last word, just a hint of emphasis suggesting she wasn’t only thinking of talking. Caleb supposed he could appreciate her making the effort. 

 

He had absolutely no idea how to handle the talk. 

 

He had no idea if waiting would make it worse. 

 

And a part of him was hoping this could be something very, very good. Damn tieflings making him make all of the choices anyway. 

 

“I think,” he said slowly, gaze skittering around the street to avoid her face, “I think we should have our talk first. But I would like to shop with you again.” 

 

Jester beamed like he’d bought her a wonderful present and reached down to entwine her fingers with his. 

 

“I will look forward to that,” she promised, and all but dragged Caleb behind her like a bemused balloon all the way to the Pillow Trove. 

 

Caleb frowned once he realized Jester planned to actually enter the inn, pulling back a little. 

 

“I thought you wanted to go back to the Leaky Tap?” He asked a little hesitantly. Jester beamed at him, all but vibrating in the doorway. 

 

“I did, but then I thought I have a few gold to spare and this was closer! And I want you to lie in the fancy sheets when you fuck me.” She was all but wriggling with excitement, like a girl on her first date. Caleb sputtered a few times, trying to find words to say “we might not have sex yet”,  but it just didn’t seem worth it. 

 

He had waited for Molly to make the first move a little while after he’d been ready. And he didn’t want to make the same mistakes with Jester. 

 

Or with Molly  _and_  Jester. 

 

The thought made it hard to move, hard to talk, hard to think about anything but colourful skin and filthy mouths. Jester didn’t wait for him to come out of it. She tugged him cheerfully through the tavern to the counter, and from there up to the room. 

 

Caleb didn’t get more than a vague impression of the bar below, lost in the whirlwind of possibilities. Then Jester was pulling him into a room, stopping to twirl in the middle of it, arms wide. 

 

“What do you think?” She asked excitedly, and Caleb forced himself to look around. It was about the same as the room she’d had before, maybe a little bit nicer. There was a washbasin in one corner, which Caleb had to assume was expensive. 

 

He nodded, swallowing again to try and shift the lump in his throat. Fear and want and need were busy trying to choke him. 

 

“It is very... nice.” Another thought occurred and he smiled a little. “It reminds me of Mollymauk.” 

 

Jester looked around at the overly gaudy furnishings and giggled in delight. 

 

“We should bring him back with us tonight to show him, I bet he would really like it!” 

 

And Caleb was thinking about tiefling sandwiches again. He shook his head to clear the images. It made sense to make sure they were heading that way first. 

 

“So... you... wanted to talk about...” and there the words went, failing him again. Caleb would have sworn in Zemnian, but Jester had taken his hands and was tugging him over to sit on the edge of the bed. 

 

“We don’t have to talk much if you don’t want to,” she said softly, her bubbly excitement subsumed by a soft concern. “But we should decide what you want to do.” Caleb frowned at that, turning his hands over to trace hers. 

 

“What about what you want?” 

 

Jester giggled, giving his hands a gentle squeeze. 

 

“I like pretty much everything. I can just tell you how to do things if you’d like to try them with Molly, or I can show you with him, or I can show you things with you.” It all sounded so simple said that way, and Caleb spent a moment hoping that it really could be that simple. But... 

 

“And... what does it mean for us? For the group,” he explained quickly, eyes skittering off over the walls again. “I don’t want you or Molly to be jealous, and if Fjord is upset...” 

 

Jester was confused again for a moment, cocking her head to one side. 

 

“Why should it be a problem for the group?” She asked, and Caleb felt his heart plummet. 

 

If it was nothing, just fun she’d have with anyone, he didn’t know if he could do that. He may not want to define or describe the feelings he had for Mollymauk, but they were there nevertheless. And he had been hoping to feel some of the same with Jester. 

 

Jester caught something of the change in his face, her brows furrowing with puzzlement. He was upset now, and she couldn’t imagine why. 

 

“I mean,” she said quickly, shifting about on the bed and looking for the right words, “Fjord and Molly already know that we are friends. And they know they are very special to me. So you being special to me too wouldn’t hurt them, would it?” 

 

She sorted of hated how uncertain her voice sounded all of a sudden, and the inexperience that might be ruining everything all at once. 

 

But it was the uncertainty which helped sink through to Caleb. He stared at her for a long moment, searching her face. His heart twanged a little at the worry and naked concern in her eyes, and realized. She had no idea what he had been thinking. She didn’t even know how to ask the question. Because to her, this was just that easy. You loved... you cared for someone, and this was how you showed them. Of course the daughter of a famous concubine would not default to monogamy, or to expect affections be only shown to one person. 

 

This, this mess of people and love and unchecked touching, this was her normal. Relief got to his head and Caleb couldn’t help but laugh a little. He knew Jester was watching him closely and worrying, but he felt like a weight had been lifted. 

 

He didn’t have to define what he felt for Molly, or her, or any of the group. They could just be his, in a myriad of ways and none of it needed fancy labels or limits at all. He gave her hands a strong squeeze, wanting to share his relief and happiness with her as he tugged her up from the bed, spinning her around the room. 

 

Jester was still a little confused, but relieved enough that he seemed happy to go with it, laughing with him and spinning around in a mad dance. They ended up at the bed once more and this time dropped down to it, gasping for breath and still giggling. Jester lay beside him for a moment, then rolled to face him. 

 

“Does this mean we’re okay,” she asked breathlessly, hoping she knew the answer but needing to check. 

 

“We are so much more than okay,” Caleb told her, bringing his hands up to cup her cheeks. “We are perfect.” She started a bit in surprise, but another smile was already stealing over her lips and it seemed the most natural thing in the world to lean in and taste it. 

 

Her lips were sweet, a faint hint of sugared pastry still lingering. Then her lips parted and her tongue brushed lightly over Caleb’s lower lip and she was all around him, bringing him in. She didn’t kiss like Molly, Caleb noticed dimly as the surge washed over him. Molly was very clinical, always a little detached and paying attention. Like he was memorizing what Caleb liked. 

 

Jester kissed like this was her last moment alive, the one thing she wanted to do. Her hands roamed quickly up and under Caleb’s coat, and he helped her push it off and to the floor. Then she rolled to straddle his hips and kiss him deeper, working on his shirt and scarf. Caleb found himself gasping as she stripped him quickly and effectively, finding her way to skin and grinning down at him through the fall of her short, bouncy hair. 

 

“You really are very pretty when you’re all cleaned up,” she teased, trailing a finger through the small patch of hair on his chest. “I can see why Molly likes taking you to baths so much.” 

 

“You could always come with us,” Caleb said the words without thinking about it, almost regretting them a moment later when... why? There was no need nor space for regret. Jester was grinning down at him, fingers mapping his chest to find every place that made him shudder or sigh. 

 

“Maybe I will,” she purred, leaning down to nip his lower lip. “It sounds like fun.” Then she reached back, fiddling with the lacing on her corset. Caleb reached up to help and after a moment she let him have it, tossing aside her cape and belts one by one while he worked her free. Between them, she was down to her dress in a matter of minutes, kicking her boots off the side of the bed. 

 

Caleb had to sit up to pull his own off, which involved pressing his torso to hers. Before he could change his mind or stutter an apology, Jester was kissing him again, running her fingers through his hair. She was smiling against his lips again, holding him to her and squeezing his hips with her thighs. There was just so much joy in her that Caleb felt it must be catching and he found himself smiling back. It was nice to have something so wonderfully, reliably uncomplicated in his life. 

 

She began kissing her way down his jaw and the side of his neck, guiding one of his hands to her hip and the other to her breast as the corset dropped away. Everything about her was soft, from the dress to the curved flesh beneath, and Caleb wanted to lose himself in her. It would be so, so easy. 

 

Sharp fangs traced his pulse point and Caleb hissed, hips bucking up to press his clothed erection against her. Jester moaned and wriggled in his lap, rubbing herself more firmly over him. 

 

“I want that,” she gasped, rocking in place. “I want your cock, Caleb.” It was so... bad porn novel cliché, so silly, so over-dramatically Jester that Caleb snorted a laugh, hand sliding down to fondle the curve of her ass. 

 

“Are you making fun of me?” He teased, doing his best to give her a stern look. She just grinned back, resting her hands on his shoulders and grinding against him. 

 

“You mean you don’t like it?” 

 

Caleb snickered again, shaking his head. 

 

“It is a little hard to take seriously,” he pointed out fairly, and Jester laughed. 

 

“I never take things seriously, it ruins all of the fun!” She leaned in for another kiss, hands tracing down his chest. There might be a little something in what she said, Caleb realised. It’d be nice to think he could afford not to take things seriously. 

 

It did seem to be happening more than a little lately, travelling with the group he was. He couldn’t help but be grateful, stroking one hand through Jester’s short, bouncy hair, that he and Nott had joined up with this group of freaks. They fit well together. 

 

Physically in the case of Jester, who had managed to get his trousers open and dick free without him actually noticing. Thaumaturgy might have been involved. 

 

Caleb hissed softly as her warm hand curled around his shaft, her skirts whispering over his skin. 

 

“Fuck, Jester,” he murmured against her lips. “Are you always in such a hurry?” Jester rolled her eyes, giggling and giving him a soft squeeze. 

 

“Would you prefer to be all slow and romantic?” And before Caleb could regret all of his life choices, she had tossed herself onto her back on the bed, batting her lashes demurely at him with one hand splayed in her hair, the other tracing her lips. She looked exactly like the cover art from a dirty book. “Make love to me Cay-leb, please,” she purred, even her voice sweet and demure as a young maid. Then she burst into giggles, playing with her skirt. 

 

Caleb made a show of groaning into his hands, though apparently the small smile on his face was now a permanent feature. 

 

“You will be the death of me,” he warned her, shifting to trace his hands up bright blue thighs under silken cloth. 

 

“I’ll heal you,” she promised, reaching out to tap his nose lightly. 

 

“You had better.” Caleb caught her wrist and pressed a gentle kiss to her pointing finger. He had assumed she’d take control in the same effortless way Mollymauk did. She was so much more experienced, at least in this. 

 

And oh, Molly’s domination was deliciously hot, toe curling and so easy to sink into. This was more... fun. Light hearted and bouncy and left him completely in control. Making a decision, he took the ends of her dress in hand and nodded to her. 

 

“Hands up,” he instructed and she obeyed readily, tossing both hands above her head and raising her hips to help him undress her. Caleb took his time with it, slowly bunching the fabric and raising to reveal acres of soft tiefling flesh. Jester wriggled impatiently under him, stroking her toes up his back. 

 

“Cay-leeeeeeeb,” she whined, arching her back as the dress inched past her hips. 

 

“Jesteeeeeeeeer,” Caleb whined back with a low chuckle. “Be patient. I have a present to unwrap.” 

 

Jester perked up immediately, settling back onto the bed. 

 

“Am I a present?” She giggled, curling her hair around her fingers. 

 

“You must be, I am unwrapping you,” Caleb shot back, leaning down to press a kiss to her hip bone. Jester wriggled again, laughing and reaching down to tangle her hands in Caleb’s hair. He sat back immediately to shoot her his best stern look. “Now now. Let me finish.” 

 

Jester sighed dramatically and raised her hands back above her head, pouting at him. 

 

“You could at least tie me up...” She batted her lashes, doing her best to look sulky and utterly failing. Caleb grinned, hiking the dress up to her rib cage. 

 

“But then what would we do with Molly?” He teased, giving the fabric a gentle tug. Jester sat up at once to help, eyes bright with a myriad of possibilities. 

 

“True... technically we could do it twice. Technically.” Then her mouth was on his again, pulling back only for him to tug the dress the rest of the way over her head and toss it aside. Just like that she flipped him over, rolling him onto his back and kneeling between his legs. 

 

“Now I get to unwrap you!” She declared cheerfully and tugged his trousers down in one sharp jerk. They were tossed aside as well and she was back in his arms again, not bothering to look when she could be enjoying skin on skin. 

 

She loved being able to share the closeness, intimacy in every form with the people she loved, and the sex was just a bonus. Perhaps it was how she was raised, in a house where sex was just a thing you did. Perhaps it was her way of making sure that these people would stay. And perhaps it was just fun and pleasure and having a good time with someone she cared for very deeply. Jester liked to give things her all. 

 

Either way, it worked for Caleb, being able to take her into his arms, kiss and touch and not worry about being watched, inspected, judged. There wasn’t time with a very squirmy tiefling who seemed determined to leave little bite marks all along his shoulders. She found a fading yellow bruise that Molly had left and sucked another one over it, giggling as Caleb bucked. 

 

“Now you’re both of ours,” she declared happily, tail flicking behind her very much like a contented cat. Caleb tried to stifle the thought. 

 

“And... does that make you mine?” The thought came out a little more hesitantly than he had intended. Jester didn’t seem to notice, laughing and twining her fingers through his hair once more. 

 

“Of course, silly! But you have to leave some nice pretty marks or people might not know and I will be stolen from yooooou!” Her voice was light and sing song, only the hand in his hair indicating that she did mean it about the marking. Caleb let himself be guided down to bite into her exposed throat, for the first time in his life regretting his lack of fangs. 

 

He couldn’t make the same kinds of marks the tieflings could, but he did his best. There was a nice blooming blue bruise when he drew back, and Jester raised her fingers to trace it lightly. A happy moan sprung from her lips and she hooked her legs around his waist. 

 

“Now fuck me real good and make me scream for you,” she purred, reaching out to cup his face and draw him down for a deep kiss. Powerless to resist her, Caleb reached down between them to guide himself in, hesitating only for a moment as his cock brushed her entrance. She was so wet, so warm and ready for him, but...

 

“You have not been... we didn’t... prepare you,” he stuttered out, suddenly concerned. Jester waved a hand dismissively and grinned up at him. 

 

“I like it a little rough! You can eat me out next time while Molly fucks you if you like.” She flexed her thighs and impaled herself on him, back arching as she groaned in satisfaction at the stretch. 

 

It didn’t seem worth it to resist. Caleb let her guide him, losing himself in the tight heat of her body and began to thrust. She was never still under him, never quiet as she rocked up to meet him and moaned loudly. It was so easy to just go with the flow and move with her, and they quickly found a rhythm. 

 

Faster, hands rushing over sweat slicked skin, gripping, scratching, needing. Jester did something with her hips, internal muscles rolling around Caleb’s shaft and he gasped. The tiefling grinned wickedly, reaching up to cup the side of his face. 

 

“Do you like that?” She asked coyly, doing it again. This time Caleb swore and gripped her hip, fingers dimpling her soft skin. Taking this as her answer, she cackled and pulled him down to kiss him deeply once more. A brief tug, a roll, and she was sat astride him and straddling his hips. 

 

Caleb couldn’t help but enjoy just how easily she could manhandle him, moving him exactly where she wanted him. It was freeing. He didn’t have to worry about not doing what she wanted; she could and would just move him. 

 

Now she was grinning down at him, brushing her hair back behind one ear. Her cheeks were flushed almost violet, and a pink tinge on her blue skin was spreading across her face and down her chest. It made her look warm and alive, and with her hair all tousled and dishevelled she looked a beautiful mess. Caleb couldn’t tear his eyes off her. 

 

Not that Jester wanted him to. She loved the way he looked at her, the slight reverence in eyes that never kept still. It felt right, and warm, and gently soft as she began to move again. Slowly at first, rolling her hips around his shaft. His hands flew to her hips again and she laughed delightedly. 

 

She always liked to surprise people. Caleb’s gentle awe was even better. It made her want to show off, push harder, anything to keep him watching her like she was something rare and wonderful. 

 

It really was nothing like being with Molly. 

 

The other tiefling would sometimes look at her a bit like that, like she was special and amazing, but always with that intrigued little smile. He delighted in her the way she delighted in him and they pushed each other higher. It was wonderful and she loved it, but if Caleb looked at Molly with that same soft adoration she could see exactly why Molly couldn’t keep his hands off him. 

 

She couldn’t help but show off for him, arching her back to press her breasts forward and tossing her hair. Faster, she rocked her hips and squeezed around him just to hear him gasp again. Catching one of his hands in hers she guided it from her hip to her breast, moaning in satisfaction when he took the hint and squeezed. 

 

It was a slow build between them, heat coiling lazily through Jester’s gut. She felt almost like she could keep riding Caleb all night, for the sheer enjoyment. But she could see the tension around his eyes, the way his hips jerked in sharper, harder thrusts. She was tempted to slow down and make him suffer a little, but well. That wouldn’t be nice. 

 

Reaching down and bracing her hands on Caleb’s chest, she caught his eye and grinned wickedly. 

 

“Do you want to come, Caleb?” She purred, flexing around him and moving faster. The poor wizard looked almost pained, grimacing as he clutched her close. 

 

“Ja,” he managed to stutter out. Jester rewarded him with another clench around his cock, making him swear in Zemnian. She cocked her head to one side, giggling as her hair bounced into her face. 

 

“Will you ask me nicely? Be a gentleman?” She was beginning to pant a little too, gasping from exertion and sparks of pleasure as Caleb brushed over her sensitive walls. 

 

Caleb swore again, tossing his head back against the sheets. 

 

“Please, Jester!” He moaned, frustrated need making him louder than he might want to be. 

 

“Please whaaaaat?” Jester teased, drawing out the word with a breathy giggle and rolling her hips again. 

 

“Please... let... let me come,” Caleb panted, hands roaming all across her body as though searching for the switch that would make her obey him. There didn’t seem to be one. 

 

Jester laughed delightedly and shoved her hair back out of her face. Now for a little trick her Mama often used. It was something only a tiefling could really do, and it took a lot of practice. Keeping up the pace to fuck herself on him meant that delicacy was difficult, so Jester aligned her tail with the inside of Caleb’s thigh to guide her. 

 

The wizard jerked again at the sudden contact, meeting her and hitting that spot inside her that made Jester squeak, electric pleasure melting through her. Oh, yes. Caleb was going to enjoy this one. 

 

The tip of her tail crept higher, bouncing over sensitive skin in time with her hips to play ever so lightly over Caleb’s balls. 

 

“Beg me to let you come,” Jester panted, struggling to maintain concentration. She wanted nothing more than to reach down and rub her clit in time, but she needed to be thinking clearly for this. 

 

Caleb nodded desperately, already struggling not to just finish before she gave him permission. 

 

“Please, please, please, Jester! I want to, I need it, please let me fucking come!” 

 

The swearword very nearly threw Jester off to hear it and she paused for just a second. A wicked grin crossed her lips as the tip of her tail pressed ever so delicately against Caleb’s asshole. The sensitive pucker shivered under her touch and she shuddered happily. So many lovely thoughts about the things she could do to him. The things she and Molly would be doing to him. Oh yes. 

 

She braced a hand on the wall and leaned down until her nipples brushed his chest, tracing erratic patterns with every thrust. She loved watching his eyes, the hunger, need, the little sparks of magic inside as he stared back, worn open and desperate. All for her. 

 

“Come for me,” she growled, biting down on his lower lip and squeezing her pussy around him, milking his cock just as the tip of her tail pressed into his ass. 

 

Caleb swore loudly, Common and Zemnian tumbling over each other as he jerked up into her and came. His hands were shaking a little with the force of his orgasm and Jester let her eyes fall closed for a moment, enjoying the sensation. 

 

She rolled her hips lazily a few times, savouring the slick glide of his softening cock over her inner walls. Then she lay herself down on his chest, humming contentedly and letting her fingers play through his short ginger stubble. 

 

Caleb let himself float in the haze of afterglow for a while. He was warm, and happy, and had a lovely young lady snuggled up to his side. The kind of thing he’d never thought to allow himself again. Then he realized something rather important and roused himself, frowning down at Jester. 

 

“Did you...” it was stupid to be shy talking about orgasms at most a minute after having one, but when her hazy violet eyes met his Caleb could only gesture inarticulately down her body. Jester caught his meaning anyway. She giggled, pressing a light kiss to his collar bone. 

 

“No, but I don’t mind. It felt really really good,” she assured him, finger tips tracing little pictures of dicks across his chest. Caleb frowned down at her, doing his very best not to be distracted. 

 

“Would you like me to...” there was a hint to her smile that warned he wasn’t going to get away with being inarticulate a second time. He forced the words out. “To finish you off?” 

 

Jester considered the question for a little while, flexing her vaginal muscles and feeling the come slowly beginning to dribble out of her. The arousal was still there, a lazy fire in her gut. It couldn’t compete with the tender warmth washing through the rest of her body everywhere they touched. 

 

“But then you wouldn’t be cuddling me,” she pouted, batting her lashes slowly and deliberately. Caleb flushed, his arms coming up around her automatically at the words. 

 

“No, but... I would feel guilty if you were... unsatisfied.” 

 

“I am very satisfied,” Jester promised, leaning up just a little to kiss his nose, “but I don’t want you feeling guilty.” 

 

Caleb nodded and tried to control the heat rising in his cheeks. Without hope of success. 

 

“So... what would you like?” 

 

Jester considered the question, pursing her lips and humming, kicking her legs in time. 

 

“I could ride your face and have you suck your come out of me,” she mused, giggling when she felt Caleb’s cock jerk against her hip. “Ooh, did you like that one?” 

 

Caleb groaned and let his head drop back onto the pillow, as though it’d help hide his blush. 

 

“Jester...” he wasn’t sure if he could manage another round so soon, or survive her teasing. Fortunately she had some small measure of mercy. 

 

“Okaaaaay,” she said with a dramatic sigh, pressing another kiss to his collarbone. “I don’t really want to get up right now. Can you reach to rub my clit or should we roll over?” She tossed a leg over his hip cheerfully, spreading herself wide for him. 

 

Caleb indulged himself by running his hands slowly over her smooth skin, down her back and over her ass. It wasn’t much of an angle. 

 

“Perhaps if we roll onto our sides?” He asked, distracting himself with the problem rather than her laughing eyes. Jester sighed dramatically, as though he was asking her to do the hardest thing in the world, but shifted off to one side to let him roll up to face her. 

 

It put a little more space between them, but also let Caleb reach down to explore her folds with his fingers. Her clit was still exposed and flushed with sedate arousal. This, at least, was something Caleb felt he could be reasonably confident in. He began to rub it in small circles. Jester’s loud moans urged him on and he sped up, pressing more firmly. 

 

He was tempted to play with her a little, to get some of his own back by pushing her down and teasing her. But he couldn’t bring himself to deny her, not when she gasped and begged so prettily, humping down onto his hand. Even when she was feeling lazy there was such energy to her. He got her off as quickly as he could, slipping slick fingers around her waist to hold her again while she shuddered her way through afterglow. 

 

She gave a lazy, blissed out giggle and snuggled up against him once more. 

 

“That was nice,” she purred and he pressed his forehead to hers. 

 

“Only nice? I will have to do better next time,” he teased, leaning in just enough to brush his nose over hers. 

 

“Yes you will,” she agreed at once, bright eyes catching his to share the joke. “Maybe Molly can teach you some things?” 

 

The thought of having them both, never far from the surface now, fed another surge of want to Caleb’s cock. 

 

“I will need a lot of teaching,” he warned Jester solemnly. “I am a very diligent student.” 

 

She giggled again and kissed him softly. 

 

“I will be very patient.” 

 

Caleb couldn’t have stopped the snort of laughter if his life depended on it. Jester punched his arm. 

 

“Hey! I can be patient!” 

 

“Can you? I wouldn’t know. I’ve never seen it.” 

 

Jester huffed and stuck her tongue out at him, but her playful tone belied any real upset. 

 

“You’re so mean to me Cay-leb!” 

 

“I thought I was just nice to you?” 

 

“Still mean!” 

 

Caleb stroked her cheek gently. With his sticky hand. 

 

“You have not seen me being mean yet,” he teased, snickering as Jester made disgusted noises. Then she bit his finger. 

 

“I’m telling Molly on you.” 


	2. Ours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Molly catches Caleb and Jester at the market, and is more than happy to celebrate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HK: alright, so technically I am two hours late. But this one got away from me a little bit and kind of might maybe keep getting away from me and become thing.   
> Mollymauk: Should I be flattered?   
> HK: nope but you should be tied up. I’ll work on it.   
> Mollymauk: tied up is a lot like flattered.   
> HK: ahem. As always, this is dedicated to my lovely Caleb, who must love me because he took part in pole dancing at my behest.   
> Mollymauk:......... and we’re getting that fic too, yes?   
> HK: I mean we are now! Cracky AU or McElroy-elevator-I-do-what-I-want style yet to be determined. 
> 
> WARNINGS!! Still porn. Jester has bad ideas. Molly encourages her. Caleb can’t quite say no to either of them. 
> 
> Disclaimers: someone gave me CRITICAL ROLE DICE for early Christmas, which makes me feel very special! But that is all that I own.

Mollymauk was very happy to find that Jester had taken the first opportunity to kidnap Caleb for a day. He had no doubt that if the two of them spent a little time together and actually talked, things would head to a very fun conclusion. 

 

Oh, he knew Jester thought Caleb was gay. And that Caleb was so adorably shy. But Jester also wasn’t one to get too bogged down in the angst. They’d work things out. 

 

The idea that things could “work out” was still rather new to Molly, and very liberating. All the academic reasons not to fuck your teammates were still there. All the reasons he and Yasha hadn’t tumbled while with the circus, or he and the other performers. If it went bad, it went big bad. 

 

It was practically impossible to imagine something going wrong so badly that Jester couldn’t deflate the whole thing with one cheerfully placed dick joke. 

 

But this group... Jester had no idea how to be resentful, or why she shouldn’t be sharing her body along with her heart. And not a one of the rest of them wanted to try and tell her. Caleb was so shy and self deprecating he couldn’t have started relationship drama for the life of him. Admittedly they’d be working on that. 

 

Beau staunchly insisted she didn’t give enough of a fuck to be upset about fucking, and didn’t seem to be lying. Fjord seemed to be going through the same thing Molly was, the eager and wide eyed hope that this could be real. It might have been him not wanting to choose. 

 

Choosing was boring anyway. 

 

And Nott... Molly hadn’t quite worked out Nott yet. The little goblin didn’t seem remotely interested in joining their lovefest. Whether it was because she was too young (and she was very much a little sister in Fjord and Caleb’s eyes), or because she just didn’t like sex was an open question. 

 

There was also the fact that Molly was already fucking her boy, and therefore decidedly off limits. 

 

Molly might run a pool among the rest of the Nein. As soon as he worked out how to find an answer. 

 

Either way, he was happy to see their little love nest expanding. Connections would keep them together and well, and the more the merrier. 

 

He had a few selfish reasons for wanting Jester and Caleb to work things out, of course. Having had both individually, he would be delighted to have them together. Or just to watch them. Sharing saucy stories was something Jester already did anyway, so that wouldn’t change. 

 

But at the same time... he couldn’t help thinking how good they would be for each other. Caleb carried whatever darkness held his past like a shroud over every action. He could use a little more sunlight and silliness, and the chance to forgive himself. And who would be better than Caleb at teaching Jester when to calm down, to take things more cautiously? 

 

He was a little disappointed therefore to find them  happily shopping in the Pentamarket around lunch time. He’d sort of hoped they’d have a nice little chat and retire to an inn somewhere to “work things out”. Maybe they needed a little prodding. 

 

Jester had found a display of brightly coloured silken scarves, and was mildly distressing the owner by draping each and every one over Caleb’s filthy coat one by one. Caleb was a little pink in the cheeks, but not particularly protesting. At least they seemed to be at ease together, Molly supposed as he approached through the bustle. 

 

“Don’t you think the orange clashes with his hair, darling?” He called as a greeting, and had the pleasure of watching both pairs of eyes light up at his approach. Caleb immediately blushing scarlet was a little unexpected and Molly raised a brow at him but didn’t have time to comment. Jester was already squealing in delight and tossing herself into his arms. 

 

“Molly! We were going to come and find you!” 

 

“Were you, sweetheart?” Molly caught her automatically, brow raising higher at the scattering of love bites along her neck. He was... about 75% sure he hadn’t made them. Maybe some working out had been done after all. 

 

Jester nodded blithely, draping the pink scarf in her hands around Molly’s face. 

 

“We need your opinion,” she chirped with her ever present mischievous smile. Behind her, Caleb was already covering his face with his hands. Clearly the wizard knew something he didn’t. 

 

“You’ll want a nice blue or teal scarf for Caleb, pet, it’ll bring out his eyes,” Molly told her without waiting, looking over her shoulder at Caleb to try and catch his eye. A wicked giggle snapped his attention right back to the other tiefling. 

 

“Oh we’re going to use them to cover his eyes,” Jester snickered, thoroughly enjoying watching Molly’s expression change. From flirty confidence, to surprise, to that sweet, sweet smile of delighted awe. 

 

“Have you been corrupting him, naughty girl?” Molly purred softly, arms tightening around her waist. Jester beamed up at him with an excited little wriggle. 

 

“I thought we could corrupt him a little more together, you know, if you wanted to!” Her tail had curled around Caleb’s ankle, and was inching just a little up the leg of his trousers. Caleb didn’t bother pulling away because he was busy not spontaneously combusting from his blush. And he didn’t really want to pull away. 

 

Molly pressed a kiss to Jester’s temple and reached out to wrap one hand around Caleb’s silk scarf, pulling him in to join the snuggle. 

 

“What do you think, precious? Shall we corrupt you?” He hummed, fingers winding their way up the scarf to stroke Caleb’s cheek. The poor wizard was already as red as he could physically get, staring at the street instead of meeting Molly’s eyes. 

 

“We... may have discussed tying you up,” he muttered softly, his thick Zemnian accent curling the words in such a lovely way. Molly couldn’t have stopped the smile from spreading across his face even if he wanted to. 

 

“Tut tut, maybe I shouldn’t be leaving you alone,” the tiefling teased, looking from one to the other. “You’re encouraging bad habits.” 

 

Jester laughed delightedly and curled her tail around Caleb’s wrist instead, tracing the tip over the soft inner skin. 

 

“But you like my bad habits, don’t you Caleb?” She turned just enough to bat her lashes at him. 

 

Caleb wondered how the hell he had ended up with this pair of extroverted devils. But he couldn’t help smiling. 

 

“Some of them,” he admitted, bringing his other hand over to cover where her tail held him. Molly mock pouted and tucked some of Caleb’s hair back behind his ear. 

 

“Look at you two all comfy cozy. I could almost feel left out.” He sighed dramatically and as expected, Jester immediately switched her focus back to him. 

 

“Why?” There was a hint of worry in her voice now which caught Molly off guard. He hadn’t expected her to take him seriously. Something to ask about later, when they weren’t being watched intently by a halfling shopkeeper. For now he tucked her hair behind her ear too and kissed her temple. 

 

“I’m teasing, sweetling.” A quick glance showed that Caleb was looking uncomfortable in a different way now. So he probably knew what was going on. As long as one of them did Molly wasn’t going to worry about it. 

 

Jester perked up at once, also shooting Caleb a sunny smile that confirmed for Molly that it was something between them. A warm tingle shot through him and a silly smile stole his lips for a moment. 

 

Aww. Caleb had talked to her about being jealous. Adorable. 

 

Hopefully it wouldn’t trouble her for long, since it was that complete lack of concern that was making this little polycule work in the first place. 

 

Plucking the pink scarf from his head and an orange one from Caleb’s shoulders, Molly turned to bestow a dazzling grin on the shopkeeper. 

 

“I think we’ll need that nice blue one, if you don’t mind?” 

 

“And the pink,” Jester cut in happily. “It looks so pretty on you Molly!” 

 

Caleb’s cheeks flushed again and he shuffled in place. 

 

“Jester, we cannot all be blindfolded,” he muttered, shifting just close enough so that he couldn’t be overheard. It was a mistake. Both tieflings turned identical, intrigued grins on him. 

 

“Why not?” 

 

** 

 

Jester was all but vibrating in place on their bed at the Pillow Trove, hands unable to keep still as Molly tied a pink silk scarf around her eyes. Caleb was still trying weakly to protest the idea, holding his own teal scarf and Molly’s golden one. 

 

“Molly, really, this is a terrible idea.” 

 

“Of course it is,” Mollymauk agreed airily, untucking Jester’s hair from her horn. “That’s why it’s going to be fun.” 

 

“Someone could get hurt,” Caleb tried again, though he still handed over the blue scarf when Molly reached for it. 

 

“We have the cleric with us.” 

 

“Yeah!” Jester piped up happily, hands coming up to touch the soft fabric, “I can just heal us if something goes wrong!” 

 

“We’re barely all going to fit in the bed anyway,” Caleb groused as he too was blindfolded. 

 

“We’ll snuggle up close.” Molly pressed a kiss to his temple and pushed him over a little until his shoulder brushed Jester’s. The blue tiefling seized him in an instant, tugging him into a deep kiss. 

 

“Relax, Caleb,” she purred, pushing his coat from his shoulders, “this is going to be a lot of fun!” 

 

Molly took an indulgent moment to watch the pair of them before sitting on the bed himself and tying the golden scarf around his own eyes. His one regret was that he wouldn’t get to watch the whole thing. But his imagination could fill in the blanks. 

 

Feeling the bed dip with Molly’s weight, Caleb reached cautiously behind himself, questing fingers brushing the rough cotton of Molly’s sleeve. 

 

“Mollymauk?” He asked, like someone else might have snuck into the room with them. Molly grinned and followed the arm up to suck a mark onto Caleb’s neck. 

 

“The one and only,” he confirmed with a hum, hands slipping around Caleb’s waist to begin undoing the human’s shirt. Caleb shivered, the vulnerability of the darkness heightening every sense. 

 

Anticipation of someone doing something stupid only made him more sensitive. 

 

Jester rolled up onto her knees on the bed, tail flicking behind her in excitement. 

 

“Let’s get him naked,” she chirped eagerly, starting her own unbuttoning quest at the top of the shirt. There was a moment of confusion when Caleb reached up to try and help as well, three pairs of hands all tangled together. But they made short work of the buttons, at any rate. 

 

Hands collided again as both tieflings went for his belt at once, and Caleb decided to just keep his own out of the way, shrugging off his book holsters. 

 

“Be careful, please,” he said quietly, leaning over the side of the bed to put his books safely on the ground. At once a hand from each was on his chest and his shoulder, steadying him. It felt wonderfully safe if he didn’t remind himself they were all blinded. 

 

Jester was giggling and muttering commentary to herself near constantly, clever fingers popping off belts and trouser lacings as though she’d been doing it for years. Molly meanwhile pressed himself to Caleb’s back, shirt rubbing over skin, and sucked marks along the side of his neck. Caleb moaned softly, leaning back into his reassuring warmth. Molly wrapped his arms around his wizard and held him so he could raise his hips for Jester to finish removing his pants. 

 

“Hey, you’re not hard yet Cay-leb!” The pout in Jester’s voice came through full force. Molly reached down to give Caleb’s cock an experimental squeeze, once again running into Jester’s fingers mid work. Caleb’s cheeks flushed and for the first time he was a little relieved neither could see it. 

 

“It is a little harder when I’m waiting for someone to break their leg,” he pointed out dryly, doing his best not to stutter. Molly snickered into his ear. 

 

“Don’t worry, darling, we’ll get you there.” His fingers entwined with Jester’s and together the two began to stroke him. Caleb could just imagine how it would look, blue and purple meshed together around his cock. A little huff must have come from Jester before the bed creaked and Caleb’s hips bucked as a wet tongue flicked against the head of his cock. 

 

“Fuck,” he groaned, and Molly cocked his head behind him. 

 

“What’s she doing, pet?” He whispered into Caleb’s ear, his voice low and sultry. 

 

“She’s... she licked my...” Caleb stammered, trying to find the words out. Not being hard was definitely not a problem any more; he couldn’t remember ever getting harder faster. 

 

“I’m licking his dick,” Jester called from his lap. Then she took the head into her mouth and sucked obnoxiously loudly. Molly’s chest rumbled with restrained laughter and Caleb squirmed. Trapped between the two he felt lost at sea, in all the best ways. Molly’s other hand had begun exploring his chest, ghosting featherlight across his skin. 

 

“I want you to tell me everything she does to you, Caleb,” he purred, searching out a nipple to give it a faint tweak. “Tell me how it feels.” 

 

Caleb’s cheeks flushed flame hot again. Molly had shifted just a little closer, legs apart to press his own erection against Caleb’s bare ass and he couldn’t help but press back onto it. 

 

“I... I....” he’d wanted to practice his dirty talk for Molly anyway. It was just... hard, trying to focus now and find words with everything he wanted in the world in this bed with him. And a few blindfolds he’d thought he didn’t want but was beginning to find definite comfort in. 

 

Jester sucked harder around his cock and what words he’d had fled into a moan. She was taking him deeper in tiny increments, bobbing head and hand in time as her clever tongue did its work. Molly’s hand slid from his chest up and into his hair. 

 

“Now, Caleb,” he said, this time with a hint of a growl as his grip tightened, tugging the wizard’s head back. “I told you to talk to me. I need to know our girl is doing a good job.” 

 

Jester made an indignant noise without bothering to remove Caleb’s dick from her mouth and his hips jerked just a little at the vibration. That made her snicker around him and Caleb bucked harder, swearing loudly in Zemnian. Molly stifled a laugh by sucking on Caleb’s earlobe. 

 

“And because I can’t see all the delicious things you’re doing to him, Jess love.” As expected, Jester hummed her mollification and Caleb whimpered. 

 

“Fuck... Jester, please,” he hissed, reaching down blindly to twist his hands in her hair. She popped off a second later, grinning wickedly. 

 

“Molly told you to talk to him, Cay-leb. If you’re not going to make noise I have to.” She traced clawed fingers up his inner thighs and Caleb shivered. 

 

“Alright... I... I will talk.” 

 

“Good boy.” Jester placed on oddly chaste kiss on the tip of his dick and Caleb groaned. 

 

“So, what’s she doing, precious?” Molly prompted him. He’d thought he’d regret not being able to watch his lovers, but honestly teasing Caleb like this was the gift that kept on giving. It might have been better to be able to watch him squirm. But Molly had a very vivid imagination.  

 

Caleb swallowed, his fingers stroking slowly through Jester’s hair now. It helped to anchor him. 

 

“She’s... she kissed me,” he managed, and felt Jester’s huff of laughter over his crotch. 

 

Molly’s brow furrowed and he reached out around where Caleb’s face was. 

 

“She’s not up here, is she love?” He hadn’t heard anything to suggest it, but Jester was a sneaky fuck. The answering giggle definitely came from crotch height. 

 

“No... she kissed my dick,” Caleb tried again, feeling like a fool. Apparently it satisfied Jester though, as she put her tongue to work again, little kitten licks up his shaft. “Aaaah... now she is licking me.” 

 

Molly hummed in satisfaction, letting his free hand trail lazily across Caleb’s chest once more. 

 

“That’s my good boy,” he purred, beginning to nuzzle and nip at Caleb’s neck. 

 

Jester’s head popped up again. 

 

“You have to tell me what Molly’s doing too! I don’t want to miss out!” 

 

Caleb groaned, wondering how he was going to survive both of them, let alone do what they wanted. It was hard to keep up even without narration. 

 

“Fuck... he is biting at my neck, Jester!” His voice was getting harsh, need and want adding gravel to his accent. Molly chuckled and growled playfully against his skin at about the same time as Jester bounced happily on the bed and leant back down. 

 

Caleb was expecting to have her mouth on him again, anticipation keying him up. No one was really expecting the startled squeak and loud thump. 

 

They all probably should have been. 

 

Molly and Caleb pulled their blindfolds off together to look around. Jester’s head popped up and she pouted at both of them, her own blindfold on her forehead. 

 

“I fell off the bed,” she frowned, batting her lashes and faking tears. Molly stifled a snicker against Caleb’s shoulder and reached out to her. 

 

“Poor angel,” he cooed, taking her hand to pull her back onto the bed, “are you badly hurt?” 

 

Jester scrambled up cheerfully enough and stole a kiss from Caleb. 

 

“I bumped my shoulder and my butt,” she sighed, snuggling in close enough Molly could wrap his arms around both of them. Caleb, meanwhile, had noticed something rather unfair. 

 

“You are both still dressed!” He protested, wrapping his arms around Jester obediently. There was a moment of mildly confused quiet as both Molly and Jester checked to confirm that yeah, they were still dressed. Then Jester laughed and kissed him again. 

 

“Technically we were a little busy playing with you, technically,” she teased, resting her forehead on his. 

 

“He’s right though,” Molly agreed, tugging the sleeves of her dress down off her shoulders. Jester shrugged it down around her waist happily, freeing her breasts. 

 

“Well we can get naked now anyway!” She laughed and leaned back far enough to tug the whole dress off over her head. She hadn’t bothered to put her corset back on, knowing full well it wouldn’t last long. 

 

Caleb’s throat tightened a little to look at her, buck naked and giggling and wanting him. Molly’s warmth left his back for a moment and he whined softly, leaning back to find him. But Jester caught him and pulled him forwards to kiss her again, giggling. 

 

“Let Molly get naked too, we don’t want to miss out on the fun,” she teased, nipping his lower lip. Caleb let her pull him forward to sit beside her, heart in his throat as both turned to watch Molly. He was half way through pulling his own shirt off and paused when both sets of eyes fixed on him. 

 

“Were you hoping for a show?” He laughed, exposing yet more lavender skin and bright tattoos. Jester bounced on the bed and clapped, nodding eagerly. 

 

“Yes yes yes! Take it all off Molly!” She whooped. Caleb wanted to cover his face in his hands, but couldn’t tear his eyes away from either of them. These two exuberant, gorgeous people, and both of them claimed to want him. It didn’t feel real. 

 

Molly twirled his shirt around his head a couple of times and then tossed it over Jester’s head. She flailed to get it off her horns, giggling as she toppled over onto her back. Caleb couldn’t help laughing. 

 

Somehow it was impossible to fall back into his self deprecating thoughts; for one thing, it would mean missing this time. For another, Jester and Molly were not the kind of people you could ignore. Not and keep all your fingers. 

 

Molly stood from the bed momentarily to shuck off his boots and trousers, stumbling a little when his shirt hit him in the side of the head. 

 

“Hey!” 

 

The two still on the bed snickered together as he straightened and he couldn’t help grinning back at them. 

 

“I think you’re a bad influence on each other,” he told them solemnly. Caleb spent a second wondering how he could possibly influence Jester, but she was giggling draped over his shoulder. 

 

“You want me to be a bad influence, don’t you Cay-leb?” She dragged his name out, flicking her tongue over his cheek. Unable to stop smiling, he brushed his cheek over hers and conked his head on her horn. 

 

“I suppose I do,” he said quickly, rubbing his head. Jester looked momentarily contrite, so he turned to kiss her softly. “I am okay.” 

 

Molly snickered, dropping himself back onto the bed beside them and crawling on his knees into their personal space. 

 

“One of the dangers of playing with tieflings, love. Got to watch out for the horns.” 

 

“They can be dangerous, but they can be fun too,” she chirped happily. “They make really good handholds if you fuck me from behind.” 

 

Caleb’s cheeks flushed yet again and Molly shook his head and laughed softly. 

 

“You’re going to break our wizard, pet.” He leaned in to nuzzle against Caleb’s throat. 

 

“I’ll put him back together,” Jester pouted, reaching down to grope Caleb’s ass. The wizard almost jumped again, but he was beginning to expect it. Jester wasn’t good at keeping her hands still. And if that wasn’t an idea... 

 

Caleb swallowed and pulled the silk scarf from around his neck. Getting up the courage to do it took a moment, but excitement was nudging his anxiety out of the way. 

 

“Perhaps we could do something we were talking about earlier?” He asked Jester quietly, running the smooth fabric through his fingers. The cleric cocked her head to one side, frowning a little until her eyes caught the scarf. She perked right up at once, bouncing and clapping her hands. 

 

“Okay okay okay! Who are we going to tie up? You, me, or Molly?” She was wriggling with excitement again, her tail curling and uncurling behind her. Molly glanced between the two of them, smile slowly growing. 

 

“I think I want you corrupting him more too,” he told Jester, bestowing a fond smile on Caleb. Caleb’s cheeks flushed and he focused his attention on the scarf, half wishing it was over his eyes. 

 

“I do not mind who would like to be tied up,” Caleb murmured and draped his fingers slowly over Jester’s wrist, looping the fabric there. She squeaked in delight, looking about ready to take off and float in the air. 

 

“Ooooh, yes please, me first!” Jester clapped her hands delightedly. Molly was watching Caleb with just a hint of wonder now, intrigued and thrilled and so, so aware. Caleb couldn’t meet his gaze, just looking at where the scarf lay, teal over blue. 

 

“Is this something you’ve wanted before, then?” The purple tiefling asked in a low voice. Caleb’s gaze flickered across his face, across sharp fangs in the smile, pupil-less red eyes fixed on his face. 

 

“It is... something I have considered,” Caleb admitted quietly. Maybe Molly would be angry. Maybe he would feel left out that Caleb had told Jester, and not him. Worst case scenarios spilled out of control into Caleb’s ears, making his head spin. 

 

Two hands, one purple one blue, brought him back. He was facing both of them now, brows down into matching expressions of concern. For him. It was almost overwhelming and Caleb had to fight not to jerk away and off the bed. Too much understanding, too much compassion. 

 

As always, Jester broke the quiet, her thumb tracing just below his lips. 

 

“Caleb, are you worrying again?” She asked, her voice filled with faintly chiding worry. 

 

“Does he do that with you too?” Molly asked her in turn, his own tone teasing. Trying to lighten the mood. 

 

Jester shot Molly a look and sighed, shifting closer to tuck her head in against his shoulder. 

 

“He always worries too much, don’t you Caleb?” Her arms slipped around him once more, a steady, comforting warmth he knew he couldn’t break if she didn’t want him to. Knew she’d let go the second he asked. 

 

Caleb managed a weak laugh and shook his head. 

 

“It is... nothing.” He hissed a little as Jester bit him. “It is,” he protested, his arm slipping around her almost automatically. It would be a nice habit to build. 

 

Molly snorted in disbelief, tucking himself up to Caleb’s other side and slipping his arms around the pair of them. Jester’s opened for him at once and then Caleb was snuggled between them in a rather different sandwich. 

 

“One day you might have to tell us what’s going on in your head when you blank out like that,” he murmured softly, lips brushing Caleb’s temple. “We don’t want to set you off by accident.” 

 

The thought made Caleb shiver and for a second he wanted to pull away. To wall himself up again alone where it was safe. Both tieflings felt his muscles tense and Molly sighed, fingertips rubbing gentle patterns across his shoulders. 

 

“Only when you want to,” he assured the human, pressing a kiss to the corner of Caleb’s eye. “For now, can we assume that it wasn’t because the idea of tying Jester up somehow stopped being fun?” His tone was lighter, teasing, and Caleb latched onto it like a lifeline. No space for dark thoughts. 

 

“I think he was worried you thought he didn’t want to tie you up too,” Jester cut in, digging the point of her chin into Caleb’s shoulder and grinning up at her boys. “Caleb likes making us feel included.” 

 

A brief squeeze around his waist made Caleb flush again as he stuttered, and Molly pulled away just enough to give him a teasing pout. 

 

“Why darling, perish the thought! I’m sure you’ve had many fantasies about tying me up as well.” The corners of his lips flicked up into a filthy grin when Caleb was surprised into meeting his eyes. “Or we can make up some new ones.” 

 

Despite the heat in his cheeks Caleb couldn’t help the smile fighting its way back to his face. 

 

“Please, could we not talk about this now? I did not mean to ruin the mood.” 

 

“He’s not using contractions,” Jester reported in her best “serious detective” voice. 

 

“Definite signs of not being fucked enough,” Molly agreed with the same false seriousness. “We’d better tie you up quickly.” 

 

Jester laughed and tugged her own scarf from around her forehead, pressing it into Caleb’s hands. 

 

“Do you know where you want me?” She asked cheerfully, tail waving behind her like there had been no pause. Caleb squeezed the scarf around his fingers, gratitude welling in his chest. He didn’t want to dwell on the flood of darkness; he didn’t want it to come back. 

 

“We could tie her hands over her head,” Molly mused, tickling the end of his own scarf across the side of Caleb’s neck. 

 

“And my ankles to the bed posts!” Jester put in happily, curling her toes. 

 

“And then tickle her for hours!” Molly cackled and Jester squeaked, hiding behind Caleb. 

 

“No, no, no! Not okay with this plan anymore!” Molly reached around to swipe at her and she squealed again, fighting giggles and pushing Caleb forward. “Save me, Cay-leeeeeb!” 

 

 A laugh bubbled up inside Caleb as Molly made another lunge, tangling the two together for a moment. The tiefling paused, relieved himself to see Caleb back in high spirits and engaging again. 

 

“Well? What should we do with her?” He teased softly, cupping Caleb’s cheek and brushing it with his thumb. Caleb pretended to think about it for a moment. 

 

“Perhaps we should tie her hands behind her back. That way we can move her about as much as we like.” And it would match the cover of the book he had been reading. The book that had gotten him into this mess. 

 

He would definitely want to buy that book. 

 

Jester perked up a little too, peeking out from around his shoulders. 

 

“And no tickling?” She asked cautiously. Molly grinned and tapped her nose. 

 

“No promises.” 

 

“Not only tickling,” Caleb amended, shooting her a smile of his own. She pretended to consider it, sucking on the tip of her index finger. 

 

“I suppose I can live with that,” she conceded and turned, arching her back so that her ass stuck out and holding out her arms. “Tie me up Molly!” 

 

The soft silk whispered over her skin as Molly began wrapping it around her wrists. 

 

“You ever tied anyone up, Caleb?” He asked as his hands worked quickly and efficiently. Caleb shook his head and swallowed. His arousal was coming back now, building in a way the silliness hadn’t really managed. This was fantasy territory. 

 

“I know the theory,” he managed to stutter. He jumped a little when Molly took his hands, but the tiefling guided them so effortlessly, showing Caleb how to loop the fabric and keep Jester trapped without cutting off circulation. 

 

“Then this is your practical exam,” Molly purred and dropped a kiss on Caleb’s cheek. Just like that he leaned back, laying himself on the bed and curling a hand around his shaft. Caleb watched him for a moment, not sure how to proceed. 

 

Before him Jester was twisting her wrists, either to check his work or just enjoy the restraints. Caleb swallowed and finished tying the scarf off. 

 

“Is that okay, Jester?” He asked, one hand still resting on her hip. Concern filled his voice more than even he’d been expecting, and Jester leaned back into his touch. 

 

“It feels good, Caleb,” she purred and batted her lashes, doing one of her dirty book bits. Molly snorted a laugh, stroking himself lazily. 

 

“I can think of something better to do with your mouth than spew that drivel,” he teased, his tail gently lifting her chin. Jester stuck her tongue out at him. 

 

“Caleb likes my drivel, don’t you Caleb?” 

 

Caleb flushed as both of their attention returned to him again, staring instead at the pattern of freckles on Jester’s back. If he sort of squinted he could see a cat. 

 

“I... you’re making fun of me again,” he wanted it to sound teasing, but had a horrible feeling it had come out pouty. Jester nudged her butt back into his hip. 

 

“I can always stop if you don’t like it,” she told him softly, looking back over her shoulder with wide doe eyes. Caleb made the mistake of meeting them and couldn’t help smiling. 

 

“I don’t hate it,” he admitted, and Jester turned a triumphant grin on Molly. 

 

“So there!” 

 

Molly snickered and spread his legs a little. He intended to make a very pretty display. 

 

“Does that mean you don’t want to suck me off then?” He asked, and Jester paused, stumped. 

 

“I didn’t say that...” her voice trailed off as Molly sat up to kiss her softly, fingers brushing through her hair. Caleb couldn’t help staring. The tenderness they showed was beautiful more than their exotic features. And it was a tenderness both eagerly and readily showed to him. 

 

It was going to take some getting used to. 

 

Then Molly was on his knees in front of Caleb and grinning at him with the same easy affection. 

 

“What do you think, love? Would you like to fuck her while I fuck her face?” 

 

Jester bit his hip, but Molly had clearly been expecting it because he jumped but didn’t stop smiling. She didn’t interrupt them though, apparently happy to let Caleb decide. 

 

Well. 

 

The tail sneaking around his hip to press the small of his back and rock him towards her might be signalling an opinion. 

 

Caleb took a deep breath, trying to line up his words to ask for what he wanted. It was obvious by now how much Molly liked his attempts at dirty talk, and Jester was only encouraging him further. 

 

“Actually... I think I’d like to fuck her while you fuck me, Mollymauk.” He was rewarded with a lusty moan from Jester and Molly’s eyes darkening with pure want. And just a hint of fang where Molly bit his lip. Caleb couldn’t help wondering what he was holding back. 

 

“Fuck I want you,” Molly sighed eventually, reaching up to stroke Caleb’s cheek. It was still hot and red with a blush, and grew hotter at the touch. 

 

“So get over there and take him,” Jester whined, arching her back and twisting in her bonds, “I want him too!” Her tail had managed to wrap around Caleb’s waist and give him another gentle tug. 

 

Glancing down, Caleb could see just how wet she was. Her pussy all flushed and pretty and open for him, glistening with want. It brought him back to memories of the morning, of sinking into her heat and the way she clenched around him. His fingers found their way down without his permission, stroking over her folds before slipping inside. 

 

Jester moaned at the touch, rocking back to try and take him a little deeper. She was so responsive, so completely unashamed in every move and thought. Caleb would have been jealous if he didn’t know she’d share it with him in a heartbeat. Would do her damnedest to wring all his reactions and noises from him. 

 

He added another finger to reward her for being patient and she moaned again happily, eyelids fluttering. Her shoulders were beginning to dip so he caught her bound wrists to help hold her up. She straightened at once, fingers reaching back to brush over his hips and down to find his cock. 

 

Molly chuckled softly and rose from the bed, heading towards his coat draped over the small table. 

 

“I’ll get the lube,” he called back to the others, eyes catching Caleb’s for a decidedly lascivious grin, “and then Jester can get you ready for me.” 

 

“Not with my hands tied,” Jester protested, though it didn’t carry much heat. She was still busily fucking herself on Caleb’s fingers. 

 

Maybe it wasn’t such a surprise that she was physically the strongest of their party. 

 

Sliding back to the bed with the familiar pot of oil in hand, Molly paused to kiss her cheek. 

 

“Then don’t use your fingers, love.” He slapped her ass just because, then let his hand trail up to the base of her tail. Jester perked up again, uncoiling it from around Caleb’s waist. 

 

“Oh! Yeah, I suppose I can get him started for you Molly!” She sounded much too coherent, so Caleb crooked his fingers and went looking for that soft little place inside her that would wreck her. Of course, Molly noticed the change. 

 

The purple tiefling snickered and draped himself along Caleb’s side. 

 

“Should we play with her a little?” He hummed, nuzzling his wizard’s cheek. Caleb managed a smile of his own and added a third finger. 

 

“I thought that was what I was doing?” He got a kiss for his troubles, and another loud moan from Jester as she was stretched open. 

 

“I was thinking more... of an endurance game,” Molly told him, slipping a hand between Jester’s shoulder blades and pushing her down so that her back was parallel to the bed. “Keep hold of her hands.” 

 

Caleb obeyed, curious but intrigued. Jester’s thighs were shaking now and she kept wriggling around, pushing back to take Caleb’s fingers ever deeper. Right up until Molly slapped her ass again. 

 

“Stay still, darling,” he ordered, setting the little pot of oil right in the small of her back, just above her tail, “you’ll be all messy if you spill it.” 

 

Jester froze immediately, then whined when Caleb kept moving. 

 

“Mo-lleeeeeee, that’s not fair!” 

 

Molly snickered and kissed Caleb’s cheek, coming around in front of her. 

 

“You wanted to get Caleb ready for me to fuck so he can fuck you, didn’t you?” He asked, tipping her chin up so he could catch her eyes. She was grinning widely enough that it had to hurt. 

 

“I did,” she said coyly, tail curving down towards the pot on her back. Maybe Caleb shouldn’t have been impressed, knowing what she’d already done with said tail. He began rubbing her clit with his thumb to try and make it harder for her. 

 

“And you wanted to suck my cock,” Molly continued, shooting Caleb a wicked grin as Jester shuddered. 

 

“I do,” she said much more quickly, flexing around Caleb’s fingers. 

 

“Then get to work,” Molly told her, stroking her cheek gently and guiding himself to her lips. Jester parted them for him at once, but he stopped just beyond her reach. “Don’t forget Caleb.” 

 

Jester rolled her eyes and sighed, but was barred from her more dramatic gestures by the little pot balanced precariously on her back. It took a lot of concentration to dip her tail in without knocking it over. Concentration she didn’t exactly have; Caleb had not been lying about being a diligent student. Already he was learning what made her gasp, or clench, or moan. 

 

The pot shook a few times as she slicked herself up, but then she could reach back and rub between Caleb’s ass cheeks and search for his entrance. And maybe get a little of her own back as the wizard shivered behind her. 

 

Molly waited until he could see Caleb’s hips jerk, suggesting Jester had found her target before letting himself sink into her mouth. He couldn’t help wondering just how well she could multi task. 

 

Jester was wondering the same thing, the challenge sizzling through her veins along with the sparks of Caleb’s studious fingering. She tried to take it slow, circling his asshole with just the tip of her tail. Then Molly was pushing into her mouth, breaking her focus and she moaned to be filled from both ends. Molly’s dick was her favourite, just the right size and with a lovely curve that always found her gspot if he wanted to. She stole a moment to enjoy the weight on her tongue, suckling around the head. 

 

Then Caleb stilled his fingers just on the entrance of her pussy and she whined. Molly _had_ to be coaching him. It wasn’t fair! 

 

Or maybe it was exactly fair, she supposed, pressing her tail ever so slowly into him. Caleb’s fingers slid into her in time and she could hear him gasping. The question was who was keyed up more? Who wanted to be fucked the most? 

 

Jester huffed an irritated breath into Molly’s crotch and got to work properly, fucking Caleb in gentle increments with her tail. At least he was having a little trouble keeping up with her. Seemed he was distracted to finally be getting some penetration. 

 

Jester could relate. She wanted some damn dick in her right now, but Molly was too busy tormenting both of them. 

 

Molly was absolutely enjoying setting his lovers to play against each other. Jester was always so lovely on her knees, even better now that she was supported by Caleb’s hands. And Molly’s dick, but that wouldn’t do much supporting. 

 

And Caleb, sweet Caleb was doing his best to please him and Jester, working her open and trying not to fuck himself on her tail. That pretty flush of arousal and exertion had taken over from embarrassment, turning his face a warm pink. Very pretty, especially with plump lips and lust darkened eyes. 

 

Molly leaned over Jester to pull Caleb into a kiss just because he could, running a hand through her hair. It pushed him further into her mouth, the head of his cock pushing into her throat. He knew she could take it, and enjoy it from the little moan she gave around him. Fuck, it was just too good to be able to watch the two together, let alone join in. 

 

He gripped the back of Caleb’s neck as he broke the kiss and pressed their foreheads together, panting. 

 

“Fuck... have you got him ready for me, love?” Even fully expecting it, Molly moaned as Jester hummed an affirmative around his cock. 

 

Caleb’s eyes were locked on Molly’s now, unfocused in the haze of want and need. 

 

“How about you?” Molly asked him, nipping his lower lip and hoping the answer would be yes, “You think Jester’s ready for your cock?” 

 

Jester hummed louder, mostly from spite and Molly dropped his head down for a moment. She seemed to have found Caleb’s prostate too, if the low whimpers dropping from his lips were any indication. 

 

Caleb nodded desperately, trying to string together the words to answer the question. He was ready, so ready, ready to push straight into Jester’s luscious depths, ready for Molly to fill him in turn. Ready for this to be real. 

 

His fingers had slipped from Jester’s cunt about the same time as she’d brushed her tail over his prostate, and now all he could do was clutch at her arms to hold her up. She was so close, so warm, so needy. And apparently fully willing to nail his prostate repeatedly until she got what she wanted. 

 

Molly took pity on all three of them and decided not to wait for Caleb to find his voice. Drawing back, he snagged the pot of oil and bent down to kiss Jester hungrily. 

 

“You gonna need to be untied, or do you wanna lie on your arms?” He wasn’t a complete savage, and she was a lady. If not a very ladylike one. 

 

Most of Jester’s attention was busily tormenting that sweet spongy spot in Caleb’s body, but she gave Molly a little for the question. It was worth working out. She rolled her shoulders a few times, glanced back at Caleb, and grinned. 

 

“Are you okay if I watch you fuck me while Molly fucks you, Caleb?” She asked sweetly, doing her best coy smile. And something with her tail that made Caleb whimper and nod desperately. 

 

Jester returned her attention to Molly. 

 

“Maybe tie them together in front?” She straightened her back a little, then leaned all the way back to rest her head on Caleb’s shoulder. “CALEB Molly is going to let you fuck me noooooow,” she groaned dramatically, fingers tangling with his, “but you gotta untie me!” 

 

Molly had been about to do it himself, but the ferocity with which Caleb tugged at the knots persuaded him he’d be more useful elsewhere. Even Jester seemed a little taken aback but giggled delightedly as he yanked her wrists free. 

 

Bringing her hands around in front she rubbed her wrists, then twisted just enough to drop a smooch on Caleb’s cheek. 

 

“Thank you.” Then she planted a light kiss on Molly’s nose and dropped giggling to the mattress. Molly waved one of the spare scarves at her. 

 

“Shall we retie you?” 

 

Jester considered it for a moment, then shook her head and grinned. 

 

“I want to be able to touch you both,” she declared, her think accent rounding out the vowels. 

 

Molly grinned and gave Caleb a light smack to the ass, shifting off the bed to come around behind his wizard. 

 

“Better get down there and touch her, love, or she’ll just do it herself.” 

 

Caleb hesitated, not sure himself if he’d been waiting for permission. But Jester looked so inviting with her arms and legs spread and a warm, friendly smile. He scooted forward awkwardly and leaned down to brace himself on his elbows. At least half of his attention stayed fixed on Molly behind him until Jester tangled a hand in his hair and pulled him down for a kiss. 

 

“Fill me up, Caleb, please, I need you,” she purred against his lips, both hands carding through his hair. Behind them Molly stifled a snicker. Caleb did his best to ignore him, reaching down clumsily to try and guide himself into her. He felt... a lot more like it was their first time than their first time had, self conscious with their audience. 

 

Jester didn’t seem to care as she locked her legs around his waist and grinned up at him. She was open this time, hot and wet and taking him all the way in without hesitation and raking her nails down his back. Caleb couldn’t help thinking again just how easy it would be to lose himself in her. 

 

Then Molly was pressing himself along Caleb’s back, reaching down to slip two fingers in and check Jester had been thorough enough. Caleb stilled at once, eager for more than fingers. Beneath him Jester grumbled and unhooked her legs, opening them wider to try and yank Molly closer with her ankles. 

 

“Demanding wench,” Molly snickered, slipping his fingers out and lining himself up. “But you do good work.” 

 

“I know I do,” Jester shot back with a cocky grin, fingers still playing with Caleb’s hair. 

 

Caleb couldn’t believe they were both still so coherent. His whole body was shaking, strung tight and on edge and just waiting to be tipped over. The head of Molly’s cock pressed against his ass was defining the world, all of it that wasn’t enveloped in Jester’s warmth. 

 

If he didn’t move soon he was going to shatter into a thousand pieces. He might shatter anyway. 

 

Finally, finally Molly began to press in, the smooth glide and stretch making Caleb’s eyes flutter closed. He knew exactly why Jester had been so impatient. That smooth glide in, friction almost but not quite lubed away. It felt like finally being whole. 

 

Molly was having a hard time keeping his pace slow and restrained. They had been so busy, building up so much, and now... fuck, he just wanted to hammer into Caleb like they were alone. Like he’d thrust into Jester, hard and deep and unrestrained. 

 

But today he was fucking both of them. And it was magnificent. 

 

A wicked impulse took Molly and just as he bottomed out he pushed just a little harder, forcing Caleb’s cock into Jester below him. The other tiefling squeaked happily and laughed, pressing kisses to Caleb’s face. 

 

“F... fuck me,” the wizard managed to moan, rolling his hips slowly between his lovers. It was too much, it was everything, it was the secrets of the universe all around him. 

 

Jester giggled and brushed his hair back behind one ear, squeezing her cunt around him. 

 

“You heard him, Molly,” she called cheekily over his shoulder, shooting their blood hunter a devilishly sweet smile. Molly snickered and shook his head. 

 

“You’re terrible,” he told her fondly, taking one hand from Caleb’s hair to kiss her fingers. Between them Caleb groaned, rolling his hips in another slow circle, trying to reconcile the jumbled sensations. 

 

“I’m not the one making us waaaait,” Jester teased in a sing song voice, poking a finger into Molly’s mouth. Molly nipped it and drew back slowly, loving the way Caleb’s hole quivered around his cock. Caleb pressed back slowly with him, drawing out of Jester and chasing his own fullness in one. 

 

Molly tutted, nipping the back of the human’s neck before thrusting back in just a little faster. Caleb gasped and Jester moaned, arching her back to shift the angle a little. 

 

“Faster, Moll-leeeee,” she whined, swatting his hip with her ankle. Molly transferred the swat to Caleb’s ass just for another moan, but obeyed. If she wanted to, Jester probably could flip all three of them and take over. 

 

And he was tired of waiting. Teasing Caleb to draw out his pleasure was all very well, but the teasing had to stop at some point. Time to satisfy all of their needs. 

 

Working out a rhythm was difficult with three sets of limbs and three bodies trying to angle for their own sweet spots. Eventually Caleb gave himself up to the other two, letting Jester and Molly use him however they wanted. It felt so good, so right. Not having to think, only to feel. 

 

Jester caught him by the ass and tugged him where she wanted him, shimmying herself down for a better angle. For a moment Caleb tried to hold still, not sure what she wanted. Then Molly pressed against his back, locking their hips together in a slow, sensual roll that pressed Caleb more firmly into Jester. 

 

A low whimper slipped from the human’s lips in time with a satisfied gasp from Jester. Molly grinned, grinding his hips against Caleb’s ass again. 

 

“That sounds about right,” he hummed with a soft laugh, rolling his hips long and slow. Jester caught his tail in hers and yanked it. 

 

“Yes yes, you’re very clever, now fuck us already!” 

 

Molly squawked and Caleb couldn’t help but laugh. He was pinned between two seductive five year olds. 

 

To his credit, Molly complied once he had his tail back. He kept it slow for a few more strokes, rocking all three of their bodies together in a sensual dance. Then Jester got impatient again. 

 

Her tail snuck towards Molly’s but he was already speeding up. Bracing himself on the wall with one hand, he began thrusting faster, pushing Caleb’s knees a little further apart. Caleb wobbled but kept his balance, knuckles white in the sheets. 

 

Jester made enough noise for three all by herself, moaning her pleasure and breathy encouragements. Caleb buried his face in the side of her neck, licking and sucking yet more marks. 

 

She loved them so much, and he never wanted to forget this moment. 

 

All too soon though, he could feel that familiar fire building in his veins. The rhythmic smack of skin against skin filled the room, along with Jester’s moans and Molly’s low panting. 

 

Too much. 

 

Too many sensations, too much wanting, too much need built up in every touch. Jester was quivering beneath him, her breath coming faster and her moans higher as she clutched at his arms. 

 

She must be close too, he knew it, and this time he wanted to see her come apart before he finished. Wanted to feel her coming all over his cock. 

 

It was more difficult with Molly thrusting for both of them, and Caleb had to lean on his elbow instead to keep his balance as he reached clumsily between his and Jester’s bodies. She was keening now, raking her nails down his and Molly’s shoulders. Pushing for more. 

 

Caleb knew what she would need. 

 

Getting his hand on her clit took a little more readjustment, rolling his hips and leaning back a little to give him space. Luckily Molly realized almost at once what he was doing and moved with him, pausing balls deep in Caleb’s ass to shift his weight. Ever the tease. 

 

But Caleb was on a mission now. He could be very single minded, and right now all of that focus and intensity was focused on pleasing the cleric in his arms. He began to rub her clit quickly, giving Molly a brief squeeze to tell him he was okay to keep going. 

 

Molly groaned at the moment of tightness, more than eager to move again. He got back to work at once, fucking Caleb roughly into Jester. The blue tiefling had let out a startled squeak when Caleb found her clit, but only got louder with his cock hammering into her. 

 

Almost without thinking Caleb found himself rubbing her in time with his thrusts, rocking back onto Molly to chase his own pleasure a little. If possible Jester was even louder now, crying out both of their names and something low and guttural that had to be Infernal. 

 

That suspicion was confirmed when Molly replied in the same snarling language, snapping his hips faster. Caleb had never flown so high before, every nerve singing with anticipation and pleasure. It took all of his willpower to hold himself back. 

 

Not. 

 

Yet. 

 

He kept going, lavishing open mouthed kisses all across Jester’s neck and chest. Fucking her faster, plunging deep into her needy cunt, rubbing her clit as quickly as he could. 

 

Finally, mercifully, she clamped down around him with a scream, tossing her head as orgasm ran through her. Molly chuckled darkly from behind them and only then did Caleb realize he’d been holding back a little. 

 

Because now every thrust scraped Caleb’s prostate. And Molly’s lips were searing hot on his neck, up to his earlobe, along his jaw. Sharp fangs nipped new bites into his skin and Caleb whimpered, trapped between Jester’s spasming pussy and Molly’s throbbing cock. 

 

His own orgasm came out of nowhere. He’d been so fixated on Jester’s he hadn’t let himself feel how close he was. As soon as he did it overwhelmed him and he was crying out too. 

 

Molly swore a little himself, thrusting deeper into Caleb and doing his damnedest to fuck his wizard straight through his orgasm and out the other side. He didn’t quite make it. But it was still one hell of a ride. 

 

His cock still twitching and sticky with his own come, Molly had the presence of mind to tug Caleb with him to the side rather than flopping down onto Jester. She hadn’t quite recovered enough to speak, but her breathy giggle sounded pleased. That was enough for Molly as he pressed up to Caleb’s back. 

 

Jester rolled to her side to cuddle back in too, nuzzling her face into the side of Caleb’s neck. 

 

For a while all three just lay there to catch their breath. 

 

Caleb had not felt so perfectly at peace in years. Trapped between two noisy and dramatic tieflings, leaking Molly’s come and with his own and Jester’s juices soaking the sheets. No space between them for even a breeze, certainly none for awkwardness or questions. 

 

All the questions and thoughts that usually filled his head had been fucked right out of him. He shuffled onto his back so he could throw an arm around Molly too. The other man made a pleased sound and cuddled in closer, tossing a leg over Caleb’s hip. Jester laughed and tossed one of her own over too, shifting positions until they matched. One tiefling on either shoulder. 

 

Caleb let his fingers play lazily through Jester’s hair. 

 

“So... we are doing this again, ja?” He asked lazily, a small smile stealing across his lips. Molly leaned up just enough to plant a kiss at the corner of his mouth. 

 

“I certainly wouldn’t want to tell Jester no,” the purple tiefling teased with a snicker. Jester giggled and poked one of his nipples. 

 

“You say that like you weren’t having fun,” she sang, pressing a kiss of her own to Caleb’s jaw. Caleb hummed contentedly. He didn’t seem to have the energy to pick a side to kiss back first. 

 

For a rare moment, silence fell across the room. It was a perfect moment, and no one wanted to risk breaking it. And what was there in all the world that would be worth pulling away from this bed for? 

 

“Clean sheets,” Jester declared eventually, pulling herself up with a reluctant groan. “We are going to need clean sheets if we spend the night here. I think you spilled the lube, Molly.” 

 

Mollymauk made a face and propped himself up on one elbow, frowning down at the bed. 

 

“Yeah... I lost track of it for a bit there.” 

 

“It’s soaking into my butt,” Jester whined, shifting a little in place. Caleb snickered. 

 

“Turnabout is fair play. You soaked it well into mine.” 

 

“Yeah, but _you_ got fucked with it after.” 

 

“Is that a complaint?” Molly asked with a renewed interest. Jester and Caleb both paused for a moment. Then Jester sighed dramatically and rolled from the bed, stretching her arms above her head. Either she didn’t mind giving the men a view, or it was entirely intentional. 

 

Either way, Molly figured she had a pretty good one of her own, her bed full of two lovely naked men. 

 

“Noooo, we should go and have a bath. There’s a really nice, fancy place in the Tri Spires where they do massages and scented oils and snacks!” Jester perked up a little more as she listed the benefits of the fancy baths. Molly felt a little more alive too. 

 

“Just how much fancier are these baths?” He could remember a certain few musings about Caleb in baths. 

 

Jester clapped her hands and grinned at them both. 

 

“If they’re anything like the ones at my mom’s, suuuuuper fancy! They’ll even wash your hair for you if you like!” 

 

Caleb made a face, shifting in bed. He certainly didn’t share his partners’ preoccupation with bathing, but he didn’t want to spoil the mood. 

 

“That sounds like it will be expensive,” he mused slowly, eyes flicking from Molly to Jester. Molly smiled and stroked his cheek. 

 

“We are in the fancy hotel,” he pointed out cheerfully. Jester nodded enthusiastically, already pulling her dress from the floor to tug over her head. Apparently underwear was not going to be necessary on this trip. 

 

“Yeah! It’s okay Caleb, we can cover you!” She bent low once more, scooping up shirts to toss onto the bed. 

 

Caleb sat up reluctantly and frowned down at the rough fabric. It wasn’t exactly about the money. Molly seemed to notice something was off while Hurricane Jester hunted down clothing. 

 

“Something wrong?” He asked quietly, threading a hand through Caleb’s. The wizard glanced down at their joined fingers. 

 

“You are both very insistent on me being clean. It’s not... not something I worry about.” The words were whisper soft, and would have been easy to miss between the sounds from the street and the sounds from the inn. All of whom would have heard their display. 

 

Mollymauk leaned in to make sure he heard everything. 

 

“Oh, Caleb...” Molly gave his hand a gentle squeeze, a concerned frown on his face. “We don’t want to pressure you into anything. If it makes you uncomfortable we can always do something else?” 

 

Caleb felt his cheeks flush and stared resolutely at the dirty sheets. At least those still felt right. 

 

“Jester wants to wash up,” he protested, lips barely moving. 

 

Molly considered him for a little while. He still didn’t know why Caleb was so aggressively unconcerned about his own hygiene (even Molly hadn’t managed to have him wash the coat - though that may have been for practical reasons. One pocket was literally full of bat shit). The whys didn’t really matter as long as he could see the depths to which it affected him. 

 

This looked like a deep one. 

 

Luckily, it wouldn’t be a hard tangle to fix. Molly leaned in to press a soft kiss to Caleb’s hair just above his ear. 

 

“Jester wants to spoil you, precious. She wants you to be pampered and primped and taken care of, because that’s what she does. And possibly to wash some of the oil off her ass, but she can make do with just a bowl and a cloth if it’ll make you happier.” 

 

It didn’t really sound right to Caleb. There had been more than a few bumps in understanding between him and Jester already, almost always around money. It was easy to convince himself that her insistence on bathing him was because he wasn’t good enough. Wasn’t clean enough, wasn’t pretty enough, and she wanted to raise him to her standards. Her wanting to make him feel special felt... uncomfortable. It had become a very unfamiliar concept. 

 

But at the same time, it sounded a lot like Jester. Jester who loved pastries and treats and would share her last ones with Nott for the asking. Jester who playfully hoarded pretty rings and encouraged Nott to steal them off her fingers. Jester who reluctantly took the medicine kit and spent the next week determinedly keeping the group alive. Despite their own best efforts, mostly. Jester who complained about dirt and dumped her own cloak on decapitated fiend heads to spare a little girl. 

 

Perhaps it would have been very easy to believe if he’d said Jester wanted to treat Molly. But applying that kind of consideration to himself just sort of skipped. 

 

Caleb met Molly’s eyes uncertainly, not sure how to explain the disconnect. Not sure he wanted to deal with how Molly would look at him. Chickened out. 

 

“I would like to spend more time with you both,” he murmured eventually, “whether it is here or somewhere else. There is... a lot to talk about.” 

 

Molly nodded without question. He knew the look of someone wrestling with existential problems from the mirror; he wouldn’t ask anything he didn’t want to answer. Instead he grinned and pressed another kiss to Caleb’s head. 

 

“Just a wash bowl and fresh sheets, then. Once we’ve finished getting these truly filthy. Jester!” He called, switching his attention to their cleric. She was “innocently” searching through her haversack, being surprisingly tactful about giving them space. 

 

“Yes Molly?” She looked up and grinned, tail flicking beside her to shut the bag. 

 

“We’ll see the fancy baths another time, pet. How about just some clean water and a little more play?” Molly waggled his eyebrows in an overly licentious gesture and Jester giggled, hopping to her feet. 

 

“Okaaaaay, if you’re sure?” She waited a moment as if either would change their minds, then bounced to the door. “I can also ask if they’ve got some ropes if you want to experiment more, Cay-leeeeb,” she called playfully over her shoulder on her way out. Caleb groaned, not sure whether to be grateful or resigned. 

 

“She will be the death of me,” he sighed, burying his face in his hands. It was a lot easier to be embarrassed by her teasing than deal with their combined concern. Molly grinned and stroked his fingers slowly through Caleb’s hair. 

 

“She’ll heal you. I’ll make her.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HK: This ~very very very~ nearly became an extra episode of bath house fun and if I stop lying to myself it still might! But first I have some angst that needs finishing, and some fluff.   
> Mollymauk: You’ve got to make sure they can handle my absence.   
> HK: That is why I PolyNein as hard as physically possible and will never be stopped. Y’all need to take care of each other dammit!   
> Mollymauk: Even if it means shrinking Fjord to cuddleable size.   
> HK: Even if it means shrinking Yasha. Spoilers!

**Author's Note:**

> HK: The next chapter might come a little faster if I haven't just jinxed it, because it's going to have MOLLY in it! I'll try and have it up before the end of the month because my Caleb has been helping me plot this one and I blame him fully for the crack. Because I can. And he can't dispute me on AO3 without leaving a review.  
> Mollymauk: I'm going to like this, aren't I?  
> HK: Oh you are. And so am I! And your Caleb will be just as exasperated as mine.  
> Mollymauk: They can bond over it!
> 
> HK: I FORGOT THE FRUMPKIN RATING I AM GOING TO A SPECIAL HELL ahem please take it away Sex Judge Frumpkin.   
> Frumpkin: *blinks disdainfully* 
> 
> Frumpkin Rating: 6/10. Very careful with my boy but still not drawing out his pleasures in the correct way. Inventive but unhygienic use of tails


End file.
